


Home Alone Tonight

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Home alone tonight-Luke Bryan and Karen Fairchild (Pandora)





	Home Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Home alone tonight-Luke Bryan and Karen Fairchild (Pandora)

Optimus Prime walks into the rec room, it’s empty save for one mech, Snowfire. The former Decepticon. Apparently the Autobots didn’t offer him the invitation to the show in the city. Snowfire sips his Energon cube in silence. He gets his and sits across from the white and blue mech. 

“Why aren’t you with your mechs?” Snowfire asks without looking up. “Thought you’d be the first to leave with them.”

“I had work to do,” Optimus Pirme says.

“Ah, so then you’re going to be leaving. Should I go to the brig?”

“I had other plans.”


End file.
